Second Chances
by OBMcKenzie
Summary: There is a terrible accident that involves Bones on Christmas eve. Booth is given the chance to relive the three days prior to the accident, what will happen when he is given a Second Chance? B&B Rewrite of "Three Days". M rating for Chapter 6 - Complete
1. Christmas Eve

Original idea: _Three Days_ by Fiyeraba

I read the story by Fiyeraba and knew immediately that I wanted to do another version. I enjoyed the story so much I wanted to write it. So this is the first chapter of the story. Expect several more. Thank you for reading this.

"Bones!" Seeley Booth called as he walked into the lab at the Jeffersonian. The place was devoid of people except for the security staff, just as Angela had told him, "_Don't let her spend Christmas alone Booth.__"_ He didn't want to admit but Angela was right, but he knew it would be tricky to get Bones out of the place.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Temperance Brennan looked up from the bone she was holding, confused. Loose strands of her creamy brown hair hard fallen and were gently framing her face. Her azure eyes flashed with mild annoyance and something else that he didn't recognize, "Do we have a case? What about Parker?"

"No, Bones, no case. Parker is waiting patiently at Rebecca's for me to pick him up. I think the better question is what are you doing here?" He asked as he climbed the steps to her.

"Do not start with the Christmas speeches again. I have several stacks of bones in my office that need to be identified." She said rolling her eyes and returning to the bone in her hand. Booth sighed; this really wasn't going to be easy.

"Fine but at least take the night off. Its Christmas Eve, you should be spending it with loved ones." Booth immediately regretted the mention of loved ones. He could almost kick himself for mentioning her dysfunctional family. "Come on; spend the evening with me and Parker."

"What? No! You've got your family stuff; I will only be in the way. I have work to do here." She looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"No, no you won't Bones. Come on, please? I already told Parker you were coming and you'd hate to make a liar out of me wouldn't you?" He said throwing in a charming smile. She regarded him and he knew that he'd managed to win her over. His smile broadened for a moment and she sagged a bit in defeat.

"Alright, I have to put these away. You go ahead I'll be there before 8." She said with a light smile. She had already moved to begin placing the bones back into their container. She seemed to dismiss him with this movement and booth could almost laugh to himself.

"Great, just don't ditch me last minute." Booth said and returned to his car. Parker was delighted to hear that the good doctor would be joining them when he was picked up; they returned to Booth's apartment to setting in for a night of Christmas TV.

8:17. Booth stared at his watch. Where the hell was Bones? His phone rang and took him from his thoughts to reality. Charlie Brown Christmas was just starting and Parker was focused on the dancing. He smiled and answered the ringing annoyance, expecting to hear Bones explaining why she was late.

"Booth." He said but heard sobbing on the other end of the line. "Bones? Are you alright?"

"Its Angela." The sobbing said and Booth's heart froze. He stood and moved from the living room to the bedroom. He didn't want parker to overhear.

"Angela? What's wrong? Is Hodgen's alright? Are you alright?"

"No.. its.. its T-T-Temp-" she dissolved into sobs again and Booth knew immediately. "Tempe.."

"Where?" He could feel his temper rising Angela informed him which hospital she was at which took nearly two minutes for her to get the name out since she was crying so hard.

"Hurry Booth." She said and he hung up his phone. He stood in the darkness of the bedroom for a moment, just stood. If he had had any conscious control of the beating of his heart or the ability to breathe those functions would have stopped. Temperance Brennan was in the hospital and Angela was telling him to hurry. Something was wrong; he could feel the sickening feeling growing inside. Time felt as if it was stopping, as if he couldn't think of what to do next, as if he was stuck in a nightmare where he just couldn't get traction to run from the demons.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance state and gathered up Parker. He had to get to the hospital, and thankfully Rebecca's was on the way to the hospital she had been taken too. He stood on the stoop of her building, pleading with his ex.

"Rebecca please."

"I don't understand Seeley. You have a case on Christmas Eve?" She looked at him disapprovingly.

"No. Bones is in the hospital." He said shortly, Parker stood between them, he looked hurt and confused. Booth hugged his son and tried to sound as calm as possible, "Dr. Brennan is very sick and in the hospital. I have to go help her, I will see you soon okay?"

Booth turned on his heel and raced for his car, Rebecca called out as he left, "Be careful Seeley! I'll say a prayer for her."

Booth gave a short wave but did not stop. He started his car, sirens on, and drove like a maniac to the hospital. His heart was racing and all he could think about was Bones. Only the long straightaway right before reaching the hospital Booth whispered a prayer and crossed himself. _Please don't take her away. We will all be lost without her. I will be lost without her. I__ need her._

He had a horrible sinking feeling but he kept shaking it off, he couldn't allow it to take hold or he might just lose it. He strode into the hospital, past the waiting room and towards the first nurse he could find, "Brennan.. Temperance. Where is she?"

"Booth!" Angela's voice called out and he turned to the sound of it. He strode to her, she was still crying but seemed to have some control of herself. "She's with doctors."

"What happened?"

"She was hit by a car. A hit and run."

Booth pulled the distraught woman into a hug and she burst into sob's again, "Where is Hodgen's?"

"He's on his way, they all are." She managed between sobs. Time began to pass so slowly. Booth felt as if hours were passing, while it was only seconds. He looked at his watch, expecting weeks to have passed every time. It wasn't long before the others arrived, and the normally talkative bunch was nothing but quiet. Booth felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest. Eventually a doctor came looking for the group.

"Are you all here for Temperance Brennan?" And they all nodded in response. "We tried very hard but unfortunately-"

He was cut off but the screamed sobs of Angela into Hodgen's shoulder. Everyone dissolved into tears except for Booth who cut off the doctor. "I want to see her."

"Family are the-"

"I'm FBI and her partner and we are the only family she has right at the moment and you will let me see her or I will force my way in there." Booth said in an eerie calm voice as he stood up. The doctor seemed to rethink his objections and showed him the way.

"I will let you have a few moments." And the doctor left him at the door.

Booth entered the room, and found his temperance lying on a cold bed. Her clothes were torn and hung in shreds. Her perfect and beautiful body had been destroyed by the accident. His heart roared in his chest as he approached her. They had torn her clothes, but had cleaned up from their procedure's. He body held little evidence, save long lines of stitches, of the rescue attempts made on her. She was still warm, but he could feel the warmth fading from her as he touched her hand.

"Bones" he said in a whisper and then cleared his through before saying again louder, "Bones."

She did not stir and his heart groaned. He smoothed nonexistent hairs out of her face and leaned down. He gently kissed her lips, wishing that she would stir from her silence. As if he was lucky enough for this to be a dream, or a prank.. or might even get a Christmas miracle. When she didn't he began to lose it.

"Oh god. Temperance. I'm so sorry. Oh god you're dead. You're really dead. I had so many things.. so many things to tell you. That I… that I'm glad you didn't leave with Sully. That I think every guy is wrong for you. That no one deserves you. That I love you. That I'm lost without you. That this world isn't worth it if I can't hear you laugh, or argue with you, or see you smile. I love you. I love you I love you." He dissolved into tears and clutched her hand in his, holding it next to his face as he sat beside her. "Why didn't I tell you before? I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry. Please .. please don't leave me."

There was a knock at the door and Booth could see it was the doctor, letting him know his time was up. Booth kissed her hand one last time and then placed it back on the cold bed, her warmth was almost completely gone now. He felt as cold as she did. Tears had stopped running but only because he felt dead inside. He left the room and walked back towards the group, they looked to him and he made no movement to rejoin them.

"Seeley.." Cam said in a comforting tone. He looked at her with wild eyes. She attempted to approach but when she saw his expression she stopped. He didn't look himself, he looked wild and dangerous. The doctor was leading the rest of the group down the hallway, Cam watched as Booth turned and strode out of the hospital.

Booth left his car, he needed to walk. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get away from where he was. The world was cold and dark and Seeley Booth wandered for three hours before his shivering made him stumble outside of a church. He glared up at it. The church was beautiful, peaceful. It looked like a warm and inviting happy place. His anger leapt to a new height, how dare god or anyone be happy.

"YOU TOOK HER YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, looking at the steeple. "SHE WAS THE BEST THING ABOUT THIS WORLD. SHE WAS PERFECT. WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY?"

Tears streamed down her face. His screams dissolved into just angry wordless yelling.

"Stop feeling guilty Seeley." A calm and warm voice said from behind him. Booth jumped and turned. Surprised that someone had managed to sneak up behind him. He fell backward away from the voice. A tall dark haired man stood there. His white sweater and slacks looked like not enough protection from the frozen air, but the man did not look cold. He had an odd light upon him as well.

"who-"

"Come inside the church, You can yell all you want but her might hear you better inside." The man helped the stunned Booth up and led him towards the door of the church. Booth came to his sense and resisted.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to get you into a warm Church. I'm a concerned citizen." The man said gently as he stepped into the building, "You know… its not your fault about Temperance. I doubt she would want you to throw your life away."

"How do you know her name?!" Booth roared and followed the man inside. He confronted him, grabbing the man's soft sweater by the collar.

"I am an angel, and I come bearing a Christmas miracle." He said calmly to Booth.

"What?"

"I will take you back three days. You will have three days with your beloved Temperance Brennan. You must use those three day's wisely, because I will return and take her from you again."

"I've lost my mind." Booth said and let go of the man. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor, his back against a wall.

"No, you haven't. I can assure you this is very real. Temperance is very important and so are you, but neither of you were able to express your feelings for each other before her time was up. Because of His love for you, it has been decided that you, Seeley Booth, will be given three days to prove that you love her."

"Right. Right. What if I don't let you take her. What-" Booth said sarcastically but was cut off.

"There is no way to stop her from her fate. One way or another she will die at 7:34pm on Christmas Eve. Its three more days Booth, and most people never get this chance. I suggest you take what we are offering you." The man held out his hand to Booth.

"Yeah," booth said laughing as he took the man's hand, "Yeah crazy Angel man, I accept."


	2. Time Paradox

_Chapter Two: December 22__nd__, Morning._

_Notes: This was also apparently a movie on ABC. Didn't know, but I don't claim and overall rights to anything in the story other then the word "is". Yeah that's my word. Also, please read and review. I am working on the chapters as fast as my creative mind will allow. Please enjoy this part of the story._

Light was pouring in from the windows, falling across Seeley Booth's eyes. He groaned and rolled over, trying to shut it out. He settled in the bed for a moment before memories of the events of last night flooded back. He groaned and his body ached. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, he couldn't breathe. Tears began to pool in his eyes and he couldn't find the power to make his hands move to brush them away. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he reached for it without thinking.

"Booth." He said groggily. He was not prepared for the voice he heard.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here 40 minutes ago." Temperance Brennan's voice came through the phone in a harsh and agitated tone. Booth's heart nearly stopped and he sucked in his breath. He couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Had last night been a dream, what he possibly that lucky?

"T-Temperance?" His voice shook.

"Booth? Are you alright?" Her voice was now full of concern.

"No.. I'm… I'm alright." Booth said and sat up, clearing his throat. "I just.. Yeah Sorry I overslept, I'll be there asap."

He hung up the phone and laughed. He had been dreaming! Dreaming! It was Christmas morning and they were going to exchange Christmas gifts and the world was still whole. Booth leapt off his bed and nearly cheered. He looked at the date on his phone and frowned, it was December 22nd. How could that be?

"That's right." A familiar voice said and Booth jumped. A dark haired man, with very light skin tone and a white sweater was lying on Booth's bed. Booth instinctively reached for his gun but didn't have it on him. The man smiled sweetly at him, as if knowing Booth wanted to shoot him. Suddenly, the last part of the night before came flooding back to him. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"How did you get in here? Who the hell are you, and don't try pulling that angel bull again. I want the truth damn it." Booth grumbled angrily as he found a shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I am Lionel, and it's not bull. I can appear anywhere I desire and to anyone I desire." Lionel smiled and moved to the corner of Booth's bed. "Have you already forgotten our agreement Mr. Booth?"

Booth glared at him. He had thought the man was crazy last night, and yet he found himself on what seemed like three days before Christmas Eve. Was it really possible? Was he really being given the chance to live the last three days of Temperance Brennan's life over?

"Yes, you are. And anything is possible for Angel's. Anything." Lionel answered Booth's unspoken questions. Booth glared at the man again, and then stepped into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face. He was still having trouble understanding and grasping the concept. It was like he was talking to Hodgen's about some random bug.

"It's really only two days…" Booth started to say.

"Three days counting today." Lionel called from the bedroom. "Don't try to trick me. We know you far better then you know yourselves."

Booth grumbled and stepped out of the bathroom to change his pants. He pulled his jeans on still grumbling.

"It's not ridiculous. And don't get any ideas. She is coming with me on Christmas Eve at 7:34pm and you cannot change that. You might as well give up on that train of thought," Lionel said in a stern but nonchalant way as Booth pulled on his shoes. Booth turned as if to make an argument and Lionel glared at him, "You have only three days, are you going to spend them arguing or trying to make her happy?"

Booth closed his mouth and jumped to his feet; he grabbed his keys and pulled on his jacket. Lionel called after him as he left the apartment, "Oh! You'll be the only one that knows about what is going to happen in three days! They have no memory that this is all repeating!"

Booth realized there was no point in arguing. He still didn't really know what was going on; all he knew and cared about at the moment was that last night Bones had died and today she was alive. She was alive. Alive and at work waiting for his unkempt behind to show up, he glanced in his mirror at his messy hair and unshaven face. _"At least I had brushed my teeth."_ He thought as he raced to the Jeffersonian, almost putting on his lights to get there faster. His heart was nearly jumping out of his skin at the possibility of seeing her again.

He parked his car and almost ran into the building. As he entered the lab he could see her, he could see her brown hair and beautiful body. His heart wanted to explode and he developed a tunnel vision, all he could see was her. He jumped up the steps two at a time, completely ignoring the alarms. Bones turned and her beautiful azure eyes found him, they were a mix of concern and confusion. He kept his momentum from the steps and crossed to her with two long strides. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips.

His lips pressed to hers and he felt as if fireworks were exploding around them. His momentum pushed their bodies together and she relaxed into his hold. He could feel her hand press on his chest and could swear her body responded to the proximity of his. She leaned back as he leaned forward and he finished the kiss while he was dipping her in an overly romantic gesture.

A very large hush fell over the lab, and though the pair kissing didn't seem notice, everyone in the lab had nearly dropped what they were working on to watch them. The squints gawked for a sheer lack of anything else to do, all extremely amused and surprised by what they were watching.

Angela suddenly reacted with a happy squeal and laugh that was directed at Hodgens. "Oh! I _told_ you!"

Booth pulled back from Bones, tears in his eyes. She was looking at him with a shocked expression, her eyes wide and fearful. She stepped back and blushed before fumbling for words. Angela was smiling like a maniac at the two of them.

"I..wh.."Bones fumbled some more and Booth smiled awkwardly.

"I.. I'm sorry Bones." He looked at her with an adoring but sheepish grin. "I had a dream last night and.. would you all stop staring?"

Everyone in and around the platform blushed and all made excuses of something to do. People rushed off in every direction, leaving the two alone. Bones attempted to leave with them, but Booth caught her wrist and wouldn't let her leave. She looked at him with confusion clouding her eyes.

"Bones.." Booth started. He realized that it was probably a mistake to kiss her; he had to prove his love with more than just a kiss. He had to show her how much he needed and cared for her. His brain spun wildly looking for a plan. "Look I'm sorry Bones. My dream was very realistic and I couldn't shake it. And when I saw you... I'm sorry; let me make it up to you."

"I … have a lot of work to do today Booth." Bones said in hesitant tone. She was regarding him the way she regarded her bones, calculating him. Booth realized he was going to have an uphill battle ahead of him.

"I have a surprise for you Bones. Take the day off and come out with me." Booth said and added his charming smile. He saw the twinkle in her eye and he knew he had her. "Please?"

"Alright, I'll get my stuff." She said and left Booth standing there. As if on cue, Angela appeared to chat with Booth, as did the other squints.

"Soooo," She smiled devilishly a Booth, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Angela. I need you to do me a favor for the next few days." Booth said quickly in a hushed tone. He was watching Bones over her shoulder, making sure Temperance couldn't hear them.

"I'll try my best." Angela said with a glance to Zach and Hodgen's. Her look telling them both to remain quiet or she would slaughter them.

"If Bones calls you are all this week just tell her to go along with what I've planned okay? But don't let her know I told you to do this, or you two. No spilling the beans, got it?" He glanced at Zach and Hodgens long enough to get his point across.

"Sure Sweetie but what are you planning?" Angela asked, confused. Booth smiled as Bones looked up from her desk and started walking towards them. He would have glanced away to Angela but his eyes were locked with Temperance's azure ones.

"I'm going to get Bones to fall in love with me."


	3. The Christmas Tree

_Chapter 3: Dec 22 Evening_

_Notes: Please keep reviewing and reading. Hate it? Love it? A writer cannot grow or be encouraged if they are not told. Thank you and enjoy_

"Where are we going?" Temperance Brennan asked in a mildly annoyed voice. She was staring at Seeley Booth with an agitated look on her face. She was not hiding the fact that she was annoyed with him, but Booth could tell it wasn't just that they had been driving aimlessly for 15 minutes. Her angry glances were also filled with confusion and an uncertainly, Booth knew that it all pertained to the kiss they had shared. Inwardly he smiled; he knew she was reevaluating her opinion of him, and that was a very good thing.

"It's a surprise Bones. I'm not going to tell you it will ruin the surprise." Booth said in an exasperated tone and smirked at her, "Hasn't anyone ever given you a surprise?"

"No, and regardless of that fact, we've been going in circles. We've passed this block about 4 times now." She narrowed her eyes. "You are either lost or making this up as we go along and are trying to buy some time. I have work to do back at the lab.."

"I'm merely trying to throw off your amazing sense of direction my dear Temperance." He said sweetly. She was completely right. He really had no idea what he was going to do for a surprise; he had only used the surprise to get her out of the office, now that they were out he had no idea where to go. He had to show her a good time, he had to show her what life was about. Especially since she would never get to.. Booth cleared his throat to clear his head, He couldn't think like that. A familiar house loomed up ahead and Booth instantly figured out what he would do. He smiled brightly at Bones and she looked at him quizzically.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a nice home and Booth hopped out. Bones attempted to exit the vehicle and follow but Booth stopped her. "This is part of the surprise. Wait here."

Temperance regarded him quizzically but didn't follow. Booth smiled and climbed the stoop to the house. He rang the bell and prepared himself to do battle with his ex. The door swung open and Booth was relieved to see that Parker had answered it before Rebecca. He crouched down and swung his son up into a large hug.

"Seeley. What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked coolly.

"I have a favor to ask." Booth explained as he let Parker down. "I want to take Parker out today."

"Seeley, we've been over this. You get-"

"I know, I know. But I'd like to switch up the days this year. Just this once. I'd like to get him today and tomorrow morning. You don't have to pick him up I will bring him back. You can have him Christmas Eve and all of Christmas day." Booth said, with a pleading tone. "I… please, Rebecca. I will never need anything more than this from you."

Rebecca considered Booth's pleading smile and then nodded her head. "Alright, Seeley. But remember, just this once."

Rebecca walked into the house to collect some of Parker's things. Booth and his son gave a high five out of excitement to be able to spend time together. "Alright, Buddy I'm going to need your help today."

"With what Daddy?" Parker asked smiling brightly at his father, looking excited to be in on a surprise.

"Dr. Brennan is in the car and we are going to show her the best parts of Christmas time today. It's a big surprise for her, so don't spill the potato's okay?"

"Beans! Don't spill the beans Dad!" Parker said laughing as Rebecca returned with Parker's jacket, hat, gloves, and backpack.

"Thanks Rebecca." Booth said and smiled warmly at her. She looked a bit taken back but smiled back at him. Booth helped Parker into the car and buckled him into his car seat. Booth rejoined Temperance in the front seat and he looked to the back seat to wink at Parker. "Remember, no telling Dr. Bones okay?"

"Yep!" Parker cheered happily.

"Booth." Bones looked at him questioningly. Booth smiled his response. "It's not nice to gang up with your son against me…"

Booth's smiled broadened. Bones earlier annoyed voice was more relaxed and calmer. She was relaxing, and that was important. Booth wouldn't be able to get through to her unless her defenses were down. "Don't worry Bones, he's just happy to be around you. Aren't you Buddy? You like Dr. Bones right?"

"Yeah! Dr. Bones! We are learning about dinosaurs in school!" Parker said excitedly.

"Really Parker? Well you know, the bones of the dinosaurs that your have been shown in class aren't really bones. They are actually casts of the original bone that were left behind when the soil around-"

"Bones!" Booth said laughing, "He's a little kid, and he doesn't need to know that stuff. What kinds of dinosaurs did you learn about Parker?"

Temperance looked at Booth as Parker began to talk about all the types. She smiled verily lightly and then returned her attention to Parker. She continued the conversation, asking him all about the different types of dinosaurs, and trying to bite her tongue when he said something wrong. Booth listened to the conversation and felt warmth growing inside him. He drove the car and had an excuse to not really join the talk, which suited him. Temperance had a natural talent for dealing with children, especially when her brain got out of the way.

The car travelled along like that for another 40 minutes. Bones and Parker were chatting happily when Booth pulled the car into a parking lot. The park was surrounded by a blanket of snow, and only a few cars littered the parking area. Booth smiled when Parker gave a squeal of excitement. Booth was just glad that he had left his sleds in the car from his previous sledding adventure with Parker.

"Where are we?" Bones asked as she looked around through the car windows. "It's beautiful."

"Glad you think so," Booth said and helped Parker escape his seat. He grabbed the sleds from the trunk and smiled brightly as Temperance joined them outside the car. "Ready to sled?"

"Sledding?" Her azure eyes twinkled at him. A beautiful smile spread across her face and it nearly made Booth's heart melt. "I haven't been sledding since… in a very long time."

"Yes! You are going to love it here!" Parker said and grabbed her hand. Parker pulled her away from Booth while he laughed at them and followed. Temperance glanced at him once while Parker pulled her toward the hill. Booth's smile couldn't have gotten any larger, nor could his heart have melted any more. It was a beautiful sight, watching his son pull his beloved like that. He felt a pang but smiled through it, he felt like they were a family.

He jogged to catch up with them as they approached the top of the hill. There were a few others sledding at the moment but the large hill was mostly empty. Booth handed the smaller sled to Parker and turned to Bones with a smile, he only had the two sleds. "Care to ride with me?"

Bones regarded him thoughtfully and then smiled. "Only if I ride up front!"

They spend the next several hours in the snow, climbing the hill and sledding back down. They laughed and cheered and tumbled around in the white powder, only stopping because they were starting to get to get tired. Booth had never seen Temperance laugh so much in his life, she looked so happy. They all had obviously had a great time.

"Oh that was so much fun! Thank you, Parker, it was a wonderful surprise." Bones said to his son as they wandered back to the car.

"We aren't done yet Bones." Booth said smirking. She looked at him questioningly, a quirky smile starting to form on her face as she regarded him. He gave her a sweet smile as he placed the sleds back in the car. "Parker, I think the house is missing something very green."

"Green? OH! A Christmas tree!" Parker said and cheered, he loved picking the Christmas tree with his father. Booth smiled at him and took Parker's hand. He looked to Bones and held out his other hand to her. He knew this was a big step for her to hold his hand, it would mean that a shift had been made. His eyes pleaded with hers and she regarded him hesitantly, he could see she was trying to make up her mind. Finally she reached out and slipped her delicate hand into his.

It felt like his hand had burst into flames. The touch of her fingers as the slipped across his palm sent serious electric current up his arm and through his body. His smile was warm and instant, and she responded with the same smile. He knew he was getting through to her, slowly.. painfully slowly he was managing to do it. He didn't want to rush her, this was a huge step, but he didn't have much time left. He pulled her closer to him as the three of them walked across the park to the small tree stand. While they walked Booth received one of the best presents of his life, Temperance shifted her hand in his, spread her fingers and wove them through his.

"Alright go pick buddy." Booth said and let go of Parker's hand. He and Bones followed the small boy through the mass of trees till he found one. Booth refused to let go of Temperance's hand, and every so often would puller into an embrace, blaming closed quarters for having to do so. As the tree guys strapped their purchase to the top of his SUV Booth made a daring move. He pulled Temperance's hand up to his face and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. He could see her blush and he smiled. He felt as if this was all so natural, as if they had been married and in love for years, but that wasn't so… it had been merely hours.

They returned to Booth's apartment with their treasure. Booth set up the tree while Bones made a quick and warm supper of soup for them. Booth was again affronted with the idea of family and loving Temperance while the three ate dinner and laughed together, reliving the day. Booth loved how well the three of them managed to fit together, how comfortable it all was for them. When they finished Bones attempted to make an escape.

"I should really go Booth." Bones said as she reached for her jacket.

"Come on Bones," Booth said with a box of Christmas decorations in his hands. "Stay. Help me and Parker decorate."

"Booth.. It's a family thing that you should do with Parker, and you know how I feel about Christmas." She said with her hands on her hips. Booth could feel her laying down the bricks. He needed to stop her; he didn't have time dismantle the walls again.

"You _are_ family Bones, and Parker gets a kick out of you." Booth put down the box and crossed to her. He took her hands in his and batted his eyes are her, "Please Bones. Stay, the work you have to do will be there tomorrow, plus you're tired. Hang out with us and relax and tomorrow you can get a fresh start."

She gave him a thoughtful look, considering what he had said. A smile spread across her face and he knew she had conceded. His inner self cheered and jumped around at the chance to keep her around just a little bit longer. The three of them decorated the tree in record time, all while Bones explained the original Pagan roots of the holiday. Booth nodded politely and asked questions at the right moments, anything to keep her engaged and talking to him.

They stepped back to admire their handy work and Booth cocked his head at the tree. "Its missing something, buddy."

"What?" Parker asked eyes wide. Booth crouched down and whispered into his ear, telling him the location of the last ornaments and a present for Bones. Parker smiled brightly and raced off to find them. Booth stood and moved closer to Temperance.

"What are you up to Booth?" She said, turning towards him. He grinned madly at her.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Here, daddy!" Parker said as he came rushing back into the room with two boxes. He handed them to Booth and bounced excitedly. Booth handed one box to Bones and waited patiently for her to open it. She raised an eyebrow at him and then cautiously opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it held.

Booth opened his box and showed her that it matched what was in his. He pulled two angels from the box and held them for her to see. Each had a name written on it, one had _Parker_ written across it while the other had _Seeley_. Booth smiled triumphantly at Bones as she lifted hers from the box, a similar angel with _Bones_ written in gold, with _Temperance_ just below it. Her eyes sparked and Booth knew he'd done well. He handed Parker his angel and they hung the three of them together in the center of the tree.

"Thank you." She said smiling to Booth. He pulled her into a hug; she resisted for an instant but relaxed and let the hug take her. Booth could feel her relax and he wished he could make this moment last forever. He wished he didn't have to lose her, but he pushed those thoughts away, he couldn't think about that right now.

"Polar Express is on!" Parker cheered loudly and broke the moment between Bones and Booth. Booth smiled at her, his eyes shining, he pulled her to the couch and the three of them settled in for the movie. Booth had managed to position himself so he could easily watch Temperance out of the side of his vision, without her noticing too much. He marveled at her beauty and how he couldn't have possibly noticed just how gorgeous she was. Her beautiful eyes were wrapped up in the movie; her lovely hair was soft and smelled like fruit, her body was perfect. She was perfect, and he was a fool for not realizing it earlier.

It wasn't long before both Parker and Temperance had fallen asleep; both obviously tired from the excitement of the day. Booth carefully extracted himself from the sleeping pair and carried Parker to his own bed. He returned to the couch and Bones was still sleeping. He smiled and lifted her as carefully as he could, and carried her to the bed in his room. He tucked her in and sat next to her, watching.

He wasn't sure if he should take the couch or try to sleep next to her. He knew that the couch was the safe bet but he really didn't want to leave her, he couldn't leave her. He climbed into the bed on the other side and stretched out on his back. The weight in the bed jostled Temperance enough to rouse her just a bit from her sleep. She rolled over and without opening her eyes he knew she was looking at him.

"Booth?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah?" He answered as quietly as he could.

"I had fun today." She said and moved closer to him, she curled up against him, her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He instinctively brought his arm down behind her to embrace her.

"I did too." He responded in a low voice, he looked down at her, "Temperance?"

"Mmm?" she asked sleepily.

She didn't respond immediately and he thought she'd gone to sleep. She sighed eventually and her hands flexed in a pre-sleep twitch. Booth smiled and closed his eyes, he didn't know if she had heard, but he'd said it out loud and that was all that mattered at this point. Booth also knew at that moment that he would never let Temperance Brennan go. He would fight heaven and earth and go to the depths of hell to be with her.


	4. Sunlight Memories

_Chapter __Four__: December 23__rd__ Morning_

_Notes: Shorter and more to the point, sorry this one isn't as fluffy or exciting, not every chapter can be a moment of jaw dropping romance and love. I have to build suspense and excitement. Heh. Please review if you read it, reviews keep me going._

_Edit: 1/21 I edited a little and added. Sorry to do this after publishing. I needed to add it. I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow._

Seeley Booth opened his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He didn't move, couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't move or wake up fully. He took a slow deep inhale and a pleasant fragrance romanced him to full wakefulness. He turned his head and saw Temperance Brennan curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. A smile spread across his groggy face as he watched her, she looked so beautiful that he could barely express it in thoughts. He shifted his weight slightly and she rolled away from him, and he instantly missed her warm body against his.

He rose from the bed to checked the time on his phone. Just after 10, he knew it wouldn't be long before Bones was awake and trying to leave. He quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes and ventured out to prepare breakfast.

He moved as quietly as he could, trying not to wake anyone in the house before he was prepared to sabotage her attempts to escape, with one of his tasty omelets. He was retrieving eggs from his fridge when he realized he was no longer alone in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, but didn't look up.

"Hello Lionel." Booth said in an angry tone, not looking at the angel.

"Good morning Seeley. You seem to be doing well." Lionel said calmly, he leaned on the fridge. Booth didn't respond and Lionel continued. "There is nothing that can be done."

"I won't give her up without a fight."

"You have no choice Seeley. You cannot change her fate, there is nothing you can do but make her happy in her last days." Lionel explained again in a calm voice. Booth still did not look at him, doing all he could to contain his anger.

"I love her, you can't expect me to just back down and let her die."

"Who die?" Temperance Brennan asked in a groggy voice. She rubbed her eyes as she wandered sleepily into the kitchen. Booth was struck again by her beauty. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. She never looked sexier to him though.

"Uh, what? Oh did I say that out loud? I was thinking of this new song I heard. Stuck in my head. Want some omelet?" Booth rushed with a covering smile.

"You have two days left Seeley. I suggest you use them wisely. Wisely being not thinking up ways to avoid the inevitable." Lionel said and was gone. Bones was pouring herself a glass or water and regarded Booth calmly. She glanced at the clock and almost choked on her water.

"It's almost 10:30! I'm late!" she turned to look for her stuff and Booth caught her elbow before she could leave. She turned her azure eyes on him quizzically and he found it hard to speak for a minute. Her soft skin against his hand made blood roar past his ears.

"Take the day off." He spoke quietly, pleadingly.

"I.. I can't I took yesterday off Booth. I have work I have to get done!" Her quizzical look changed to frustration. Booth realized he wasn't going to be able to stop her, but if he left he go he might be able get her back again later. That would give him a couple of hours to prepare a really fantastic surprise for her tonight. He would have grinned madly if he could have, even added an evil genius laugh.

"The bones will still be there in a few days, Bones. How often do you get to take a day off and hang around with me?" She pulled away and looked at him oddly. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What's up Booth? You've been acting really weird since yesterday." She cocked her head and he gave her an innocent look.

"I just…" He paused for dramatic effect, even rubbed the back of his head for a second, playing it up. "I just want to spend time with you Bones. Time without the dead bodies, and without the stress. I want to be better friends and better partners. I want time with Temperance, not with Dr. Brennan."

She considered what he'd said and seemed to make up her mind about something. He was grinning like mad man inside his head, he knew he had her. "That's great but I still have lots of work to do. Let me go to work for a few hours Booth, we can grab dinner tonight or something okay?"

Booth put on a dejected look and nodded, "Alright but at least have some breakfast. It's almost done and you'll still be late, this way you can at least have a good breakfast."

She conceded and they ate breakfast together, chatting happily. Parker eventually joined them and Booth said goodbye to Bones, with reluctance. He was going to knock her flat with his surprise tonight; he was going to win her heart. He floated around the rest of the day while he prepared the surprise and took Parker back to his Ex's. Time moved slowly for him, he couldn't wait.

--

"Okay, time to spill it sweetie." Angela said and shut the door to Brennan's office. She had been waiting for Temperance to come see her but she couldn't wait any longer, she had sought out her friend. She was nearly bouncing out of her skin with bouncy happiness. "You came in late, you're flustered, and something's going on. Not the mention that _kiss_!"

"Angela…" Temperance said in mildly aggravated tone and gave her friend an exasperated look. She had buried her head in her work hoping to avoid Angela until she'd had a chance to figure out the past twenty four hours for herself.

"Don't you dare try and _Angela_ your way out of this! Come here and talk to me." Angela said and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Temperance reluctantly joined her, with a flustered and annoyed attitude. She knew exactly how Angela was going to take what she told her and she wasn't ready to hear it, Booth couldn't possibly love her. "Spill it! What did you do yesterday?"

"He took me sledding with Parker." Temperance said, half smiling at the memory. "We picked up Parker on the way and then spent the afternoon sledding."

"Oh god that's cute!" Angela would have clapped her hands but just smiled very brightly at Temperance.

"Then we picked out a Christmas tree. Well Parker was the one that actually picked it out. Booth and I followed him, wandering through the trees. IT was actually really beautiful, they had snow on them and they looked like a Christmas card. You would have loved it. He only let go of my hand to pay." Temperance played absentmindedly with a bone from the box near her feet, not looking at Angela.

"You held _hands_?!" Angela said in serious shock. "You.. and Booth.. held hands. How in the world did that happen?"

"We were walking across the parking lot. Booth took Parkers hand and then held out his free hand. It looked icy so I took it. We then returned to Booth's apartment and decorated Parker's tree. Lights and garland, all sorts of goofy ornaments. He gave me this beautiful angel shaped one, with my name on it. After we watched a movie until we fell asleep on the couch. Although.. I remember falling asleep but I don't remember getting up to get in his bed." Temperance's face became very thoughtful for a moment. Her thoughts winding back trying to make the connection.

"Honey, He probably carried you and put you in his bed. God, what a man." Angela said and gave a soft sigh at the romance of it. She suddenly snapped back from her fantasy. "So you woke up this morning in his bed? Was he there?"

"Correct, I did wake up in his bed, but he was cooking breakfast. I remember something… he said something before I feel asleep again but I can't quite remember it.."

"Wow, just wow Temperance. You are so oblivious." Temperance looked at Angela, startled. "I love you to death sweetie but this is oblivious even for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He loves you." Angela said with a definition in her voice that annoyed Temperance.

"Booth?! No." Temperance said and waved her hands, there was no way Booth loved her. They were just partners. Angela took Temperance's hands in to her own; she looked directly into Temperance's eyes and put on a serious face.

"Tempe, sweetie. I'm Angela, I know you better than anyone. I know love and romance better than anyone. I am the queen of love and romance, just like you are the queen of Bones." Angela cocked her head at Temperance, and smiled warmly at her. "So please believe me when I say, he's falling in love with you."

"No, I don't think so. You're just reading your own desires into his actions. We all do it, we want to believe something so badly that we-" Temperance spoke with a mild shake in her voice. She hated turning to Psychology to defend her position.

"Right, he doesn't love you." Angela said in a skeptical passing way, "When are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight," Temperance said without thinking.

"Uhhh huh." Angela said in a definitive way and Temperance glared at her, frustrated.

"Look Ange, we are just partners. There's a line and Booth would never cross it. We could never cross it. He is just trying to… to.. to be nice or something. I don't know what he's doing but there is no way that Seeley Booth loves me Angela." Temperance was obviously frustrated and Angela decided to let the topic fall to the wayside. She smiled secretively, it was obvious that Tempe and Seeley belonged together, and now the only person that didn't realize this was Temperance Brennan herself.


	5. 3,562

_Chapter 5:__ December 23__rd__ Evening_

_Note: Well this is interesting isn't it? Little over 24 hours left, what will Booth do?__ Bones has had an afternoon to think about what Angela said, has she made any sense of it?__ I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Now I can't wait to write the next one._

Seeley Booth casually walked into Temperance Brennan's office. She was focused on her computer screen and didn't notice him at first. He waited, leaning on the door frame, soaking in the sight of her. The way that her face made her appear delicate and special; the way her hair looked soft and flowing; the way that her clothes managed to fit her so well without an obvious attempt to make them do so. He wanted nothing more than the stride across her office, stand behind her chair, tilt her head back and kiss her on her perfect lips. He smiled in an amused way and then cleared this throat.

Bones startled a second and looked over her should at him. Her face flickered with an emotion but it was gone far too fast for him to place it. He would have sworn that it was excitement and possibly even happiness. She looked at her watch and then at him.

"It's 6 o'clock already?" Booth nodded his response and she stood reluctantly.

"Bones, this will all be here for the next few days." _But you won't_ his mind added. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control those thoughts now. He mentally shook himself out of it and held her jacket out for her, waiting patiently.

Her beautiful eyes gazed at him for a moment before she took of her lab coat and moved to slip into the jacket he held. She continued to look at him questioningly as they left the Jeffersonian, "What do you want to eat?"

Booth just smiled at her, "It's a surprise Bones."

"Another surprise?" Temperance felt her anxiety melting from her, her shoulders were slowly loosening and the tension was leaving her body. Booth's presence was having a positive effect on her mood as well as her body, she felt playful and coy. Her smile translated her feelings like an open book as they climbed into the car together.

"Yep, this one will be without Parker, sad to say."

"Oh, that's a shame. We were like peas in a shell yesterday."

"Pod, Bones, peas in a pod." Booth said chuckling at her.

Booth made his way directly back to his apartment, didn't even attempt to throw her off. He was mindful of the odd looks he kept receiving from her, and was even more aware of the analytical ones. He didn't know just what was going on in her brain but it was all too obvious that she was thinking about him. He loved how she studied him, and almost felt a primal urge to flex for her. He smirked at this feeling as he parked the car.

"Booth.."

"Yes my apartment building. Come on Bones." He said and tugged gently on her hand as he led his way to the elevator. He thanked the heavens that it was a surprisingly warm night in DC. His surprise would have fallen flat on its face had the weather gotten cold, or cloudy. The elevator stopped on his floor and her lead her down the hallway, past his door, and into the stairwell.

"Your apart-"

"is back that way I know. We aren't going there Bones, it's up here." Booth said still gently pulling at Temperance's hand. He would glance back and smile, confusion covered her face. He couldn't help but be excited about that, she had no idea what was in store for her. He climbed a flight of stairs and flung open a door into the night air.

Temperance Brennan stepped out in a sea of twinkle lights and stars. Her jaw would have fallen to the floor if it could have. There were hundreds of rows of lights along the roof, making a path the lead to a table for two. The night sky above and the sky line of DC were breathtaking from the top of the 10 floor building. Booth watched her soak in the surroundings, grinning like a fool. He had spent $600 dollars on lights to make the roof like that, to give her a sea of light. Her face was a mix of joy and wonderment as she kept looking around. Booth wished he had a camera to capture the moment, but he knew that no picture or video would compare with the memory he was making.

She wandered for a few moments, eventually stopping at the table. Booth had followed her; she turned to him with a very large and warm and unbelievably genuine smile on her face. She looked so beautiful with the soft light come up from below her. She looked heavenly, as if he was an angel. Her eyes captured the light and reflected it in a way that caught Booths breath in his throat.

"Booth…" She said breathlessly. He wanted to kiss her, kiss her and take her right there in that moment. He waited though, that would come, he needed patience now. He only smiled at her and gestured for her to sit.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and poured them each a glass of wine.

"Its amazing! How.. there must be over three thousand lights!" She exclaimed as she sat and took the glass from him.

"Three thousand five hundred and sixty two." He said smiling and held his glass up to toast her, "And all for you."

She blushed and drank from her glass, still amazed. They sat in silence for a while; he watched as she sipped her wine and completely soaked in the surroundings. He memorized the moment, he would never forget this time with Temperance Brennan for the rest of his life. This perfect moment.

"Booth?" she asked, her head turned away from him.

"Mmm?" He made a sound of acknowledgement, sipping his wine, still watching her.

"This is amazing." She said and turned to smile at him, "and I'm famished."

He laughed, whole heartedly and she blushed at bit. He hadn't been able to make anything super fancy for her, but he hoped that the pasta would be good enough. He'd barely had time to put all the lights down; he had paid a neighbor to help him out by cooking for him. Booth pulled the covers off the plates and was impressed by his neighbor; the food looked and smelled delicious.

Temperance and Booth dug in to the tasty dish, smiling through mouthfuls and finding ways to bicker through the dinner together. They finished and agreed that it had been a fantastic concoction; they continued to sip the wine, finally finishing it sometime around 1am.

Temperance set her glass down and stood from the table with a smile, she was slightly tipsy and feeling alive. The bottle hadn't been nearly enough to get her drunk, but it did blur her restraints enough o be daring. She was in control and wanted to do as she pleased. She held her hand out to Booth and smiled.

"Dance with me Seeley." Booth's ear perked at the use of his first name. She never called him Seeley, but he liked the way it rolled off her tongue. He smiled and took her hand as he stood. He pulled her close and she spun into his embrace with a smile.

They rocked slowly to the sound of the city, music that could only play for those two. Their faces were breaths apart as their eyes bore into each other's. Her azure ones sparkled in the lights on the ground as his brown ones roared with inner fire. They danced slowly, her hand intertwined in his, rocking away. Their bodies gently brushed each others as they moved. It was torture for Booth, each glancing blow of her body against his sent heat screaming through his system, maddening him further. They rocked for a while, gazing into each other's eyes, Booth trying desperately to control his urge to kiss her.

Suddenly Temperance Brennan shifter her weight, lifted herself on her toes very slightly, and kissed Seeley Booth. His mind and body roared, blood flew in his veins and everything around them simply stopped existing. The pressure of her lips against his increased and he responded by deepening the kiss. Their tongues gliding past each other, past lips, seeking shelter, seeking comfort in the others mouth.

Seeley let go of Temperance's body and his hands went to her face, holding it as they passionately kissed each other. Her hands moved to his back, gripping the fabric, digging her hands into the material. They passionately kissed for minutes before Booth finally pulled back and broke the embrace. They stepped back from each other, as if the close proximity could cause them to burst into flames of desire and passion.

They stood, motionless for moments, watching each other. Expecting the other to apologize or become embarrassed or .. just do something. A smile spread across Booth's face and he began to chuckle lightly. As if it was infectious, Bones began to slowly dissolve into giggles. They stood there, the two of them, laughing.

Booth took her hand and pulled her close to him again, the laughing between them stopped and he gazed at her with a warm look. He used his free hand to move bits of hair from her face and just watched her.

"There's a line.." he said, voice barely above a whisper, his eyes searching hers. "I want to cross it Temperance."

She felt slightly jarred, out of place all of sudden, as if her body and her mind were disconnecting. She struggled to pull them together all while Seeley Booth's eyes bore into her soul, dissecting her. She wanted to cross that line; she wanted nothing more than to erase the line, to have crossed it a million years before. She couldn't express it, her mouth wouldn't work, and all she could do was look at him.

He felt her body shift and her eyes looked at him wildly, somehow he knew. He smiled and kissed her lips gently, she wobbled and Booth knew it was time for bed. They had both had just enough to make them drowsy and unsteady. He led her carefully back to the apartment, handed her a shirt and loose pants for her to sleep in, and changed himself. She climbed into his bed and he moved to take the couch.

"Booth." She said as he went to leave the room, "Stay."

"You're sure?" He said and returned to stand next to the bed. She looked up at him and pulled back the sheets from him to join her. She gave him a warm and inviting smile, her eyes begging him to join her. He climbed into the bed and she curled up against him, her head resting gently on his chest and his arms around her.

"Bones." Booth said as they lay there.

"Mmm?" She said and shifted her head, placing a kiss on his exposed neck.

"You never answered me." He yawned sleepily.

"Even you should know the answer to that Booth." She stretched out and then curled against him again, drifting off to sleep. Booth smiled, she was right. He did know the answer; he knew that Temperance was his. His smiled remained on his face even as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Whispered lovers

_Chapter 6: Dec 24__th__ Morning_

_M This story is rater T for teen except for this moment here. This is M and you will know why in a second. I don't do smut, not really. I'm usually a lot more tasteful and well written in these scenes, but just couldn't pull it off tonight. Please enjoy and review if you read it. Like it? Hate it? I don't care, just tell me something._

Seeley Booth drifted into wakefulness in a very relaxed pace in morning hours. Light was filtering into his bedroom through the curtains and he knew that it was well after 11. His head grumbled and he stretched out his long body on the bed with a groan that welcomed the day with all the resistance that a mild hangover gave. There was a returned groan from beside him and he turned to investigate it. Reality crept across his waking brain as his eyes came to rest upon a stretching Temperance Brennan, the night before roared across his thoughts.

"Morning Bones." He said and rose his body up with his arms to pull himself closer to her. She opened an eye mid-stretch and looked at him. Her eye was soft, a calm peaceful blue sea that enveloped him. He moved his body to lean across hers; he lowered his face to hover directly over her, and smiled. Their lips remained breaths apart, his attempt to tease her, to see if she was still interested.

She tilted her head and brushed her lips over his. This simple touch nearly brought him to a state of ecstasy. He smiled and wrapped his arms under her body to pull her closer. His lips covered hers and they kissed passionately. Tongues exploring each other's mouths in a ballet of affection, passion, and desire.

He rolled and pulled her with him, so she was lying across his chest. She broke the kiss and looked down at him, brushing her hair behind her ears. The moment was to perfect and Booth returned the smile. He wanted to wake up this way every morning, wake up with Temperance Brennan smiling at him just this way.

"Do you have any more surprise's left for me?" She asked and lowered her head to rest it on his chest. Booths hands slipped from her back to settle in more comfortable positions; one rested on the bare skin of her arm while the other gently played with her hair. The magic of the morning enveloped the pair and they drank in the company of the other person, reveling in the perfectness of it.

"I hate to disappoint but I don't," Booth said eventually. He had almost been afraid to talk, to use his voice. It sounded so loud in the quiet of their environment, almost too loud. She shifted and lifted her head so she could see his face. He looked down at her, over his nose, not lifting his head.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today Bones?" Booth asked as he closed his eyes, still running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly he lifted his head and glared at her, "That is not work. I'm not going to let you go to work today."

"You won't be able to do that too often you know." Bones said and smirked at him.

"Do what Bones?"

"Make me skip work. We also can't start being like Hodgen's and Angela, sneaking off at lunch to go make out. We still have to work as partners." She reached out a delicate hand and ran it through his hair. Booth was amazed at how receptive Temperance Brennan had been to his desire to change the relationship.

"I don't want anything you change. I want this, just like this, forever." Booth said and smiled at her, turning his head he kissed the palm of her hand. He lifted his hand and caught hers in it. His kisses moved slowly from her palm towards her wrist and up her arm.

"Nothing is forever." Her voice shook as her body began to rouse to the gentle kisses that he placed on her skin. "Everything breaks down, things change.."

Seeley looked up at her from her arm. He smirked and lifted his head and body up to look her in the eyes. He sat in the bed, Temperance Brennan pulled close to him. "Some things can be forever Bones, but just in case… we should make the most of this moment then shouldn't we?"

He kissed her lips, fiercely demanding access to her mouth. Passion jumped between the two, it was so strong one could swear the bed would have burst into flames. Seeley shifted his body and pushed Temperance backwards into the bed. She gave mild resistance to him, playing the game that she knew well enough.

Seeley's mouth left hers and slipped across her chin to her neck. He nibbled lightly, flicking a tongue across the exposed flesh. Marveling in the pearly iridescence of the skin that was often hid by her hair. Her breathing quickened and what sounded like a soft whimpering escaped her lips. A smile spread across his face and his nibbles became light bites. He pulled back a moment and found the edge of the shirt she wore, ready to remove it. He looked her in the eyes, dead serious, and opened his mouth to ask her a question.

"Bones-"

"Damn the line." She responded before he really had even a chance to really speak. He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it across the room. She was braless, and half naked in his bed. He lowered his face to kiss at this new territory, as she pulled his shirt off of him. Her fingers ran across his body and back, running lines, following the muscle shapes that made up her lover. When she could her lips would find his skin, butterflying their way around. Her touch drove him wild, her kisses drove him mad.

He kissed his way alone the waist of the pants she wore, slowly moving them down he would kiss her newly exposed flesh. She would writhe beneath him and groan urges for him to be quicker, he reveled in this and refused to move faster. Eventually he had removed her pants and she lay naked before him, he hovered over her, soaking in the sight. Temperance took this opportunity and attacked him.

She shifted her weight, pushed up and pulled his arm out from under him. He laughed as she flipped him onto his bad and sat across his waist. She kissed him deeply, and he slid his hands up her bare back to her hair, playing with it. She kissed his chin and bit at his neck. Her nibbles trailed down his chest to his own pants. She removed them quickly, and grinned wickedly. He stood at full attention, as eager as she felt. She pulled him into her mouth and knew that he was now hers to command.

"Oh god," Seeley groaned as her wet mouth encircled him. He wouldn't last at this rate. He had been ready to take for her several hours at this point and now she was going to embarrass him with a quick blow job. He grabbed her shoulders after several minutes and managed to pull her up his body.

He rolled over and kissed her deeply, madly. He wanted her, he wanted to pull her inside of himself, he wanted to make her scream his name, and he wanted to make love to Temperance Brennan. His skin was on fire and she broke the kiss to speak.

"There's a condom in my purse." She said and he shifted his weight to reach into the nightstands drawer. He retrieved a condom, winked at her, and set about putting it on. Once finished her pulled her close to him and kissed her madly. He was positioned perfectly, ready to complete the dance they had been doing. Her eyes pleaded with his, pleaded to enter her and ravage her. His body screamed at him, wanting violent, passionate, strong love making. His voice was husky as he spoke into her ear.

"I want you, oh god I.. I can't.."

She turned her head and lifted her hips, her eyes locked with his and he entered her. His world exploded into a million pieces but his eyes remained locked with hers. Her body arched into his and a long moan escaped her lips.

"Seeley… don't…" She moaned and wrapped her body around his, "don't hold back."

"Temperance." He said and smothered her lips with his. They moved beautifully in time, rising and falling, reaching heights unknown together and crashing to the bottom together. They made the journey to the end of oblivion together and screamed each other's names in the throes of their passion and ecstasy.

Finally they ended together, and remained in a heap of limps and fingers and toes. All intertwined, sweaty and joyful. They eventually untangled and Seeley turned to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He returned to the bed and snuggled into Temperance's arms. They pulled each other close and held on tight as they slipped into a restful nap.

He fell asleep first and Temperance watching him dream for a moment, sleep tugging at her eyelids. She could see the clock from her position, just after 2 in the afternoon. She smiled, she had no desire to be anywhere else in the world then right there at that moment, she sighed and before she knew it she whispered something to Seeley before sleep took her.

"I love you Seeley Booth."


	7. Christmas Eve, again

_Chapter 7: Christmas Eve_

_Will Seeley save her? Can he possibly convince the angel to stop it? _

Seeley Booth again woke before Temperance Brennan, and was greeted by the sleeping face of her. He lay there, unmoving, watching her. Her sleeping form was so beautiful and he wanted to memorize it. He wanted to be able to close his eyes in 50 years and remember exactly what she looked like here at this moment. The way that her light brown hair fell across her sleeping face, the way her nostrils flared as she breathed rhythmically, the way her mouth lay slightly open. He remained motionless for quite a while before his grumbling stomach demanded that he find something to fill it.

He moved as quietly as possible, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and ventured out into the rest of the house. He continued to be as quiet as possible as he began to fix something for the two of them to eat.

"Seems like you've been able to show her how much you love her." A familiar voice spoke from across the room. Booth glared at the man, hating his very presence.

"I want more time." Booth said in a definitive way.

"Not again, I've been over this."

"Just three more days." Booth growled angrily.

"I cannot give you anything. Seeley Booth we had an agreement. You received three days and I will still take her tonight at 7:34pm." Lionel said calmly but was obviously annoyed that he had to keep telling Booth this.

"Just a few more hours, or one more day." Booth lost his aggressive tone. He was pleading, ready to beg. Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. "It's not enough time…"

Lionel pitied the strong man before him, and looked sadly at him. "I cannot give you any more time."

"Please." Seeley spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. He was begging, he had never felt so vulnerable in his life. He was begging for the life of the woman he loved. His legs felt like rubber and he sank to the ground. "Please.."

"Booth?" Temperance's voice cut through the room and she rushed to his side. She looked at him concerned and started checking him to see if he was alright. "Seeley what's wrong?"

Booth wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to him in an almost crushing hug. He never wanted to let her go, tears trickled past his eyes and he held onto her tighter. She hugged him back, still trying to understand what was wrong. Booth looked pleadingly at the angel, begging with his eyes.

Lionel stood and walked away from the couple. Finally he stopped and looked back at them before he faded away, "I'm sorry Seeley. There is nothing that I can do, I've already tried."

Booth shut his eyes and held tightly onto Temperance. She smoothed his hair and felt him shake for a moment. His breathing slowly became even and his grip on her lessened. She pulled back and placed her hands on the side of his face. She was so confused and she hated it. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Bones." He said and gave a weak smile.

"You are a terrible liar Seeley Booth. What is going on?"

"I…" He sighed in frustration and then gave her a stronger smile. He couldn't tell her, she would never believe him. Either way he only had three hours left with Temperance Brennan and he didn't want to waste a second explaining something that she wouldn't believe anyway. "I just as remembering when you were buried alive. I'm sorry Bones I'm okay. Really. Let's eat something."

She regarded him questioningly and took his answer as satisfactory. She stood and they enjoyed his tasty lunch together. Booth's mind raced wildly for something for them to do, there were so many things he wanted to do with her but not enough time. He was putting their dishes in the sink when it came to him; he smiled and turned to her.

"What do you want to do Bones?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Is there anything that you want to do together for the rest of the afternoon? If you had three hours left on earth and you knew it what would you do?" She looked at him questioningly but considered his question. Finally she decided upon an idea.

"There's a park near here. It's huge and has this amazing statue. It looks fantastic in the winter time, and it looks like it starting to snow. I've always wanted to go there when it was snowing.." She said with a small smile.

"Done, get dressed we are going there." He said and kissed her deeply. Her smile grew and the two dressed quickly. The snow had in fact begun to snow, a blizzard was moving into the area and the snow was falling heavily. They arrived at the park and it was deserted. With the falling snow they felt like they were the only two left alive. Booth glanced at his phone, just one short hour to spend with Temperance. His heart stung but he refused to cry. He didn't want to lose a moment with her.

They stepped from the car and smiled at each other over the hood. Neither spoke a word at first, as if speaking would break some kind of magical spell that they had found themselves in. Temperance Brennan blushed at him and then tilted her head back. She watched the snow fall lazily down towards her. The air was still and while they were in the middle of a blizzard, one could not tell that from the park. Fluffy flakes drifted on a down slowly, blanketing the earth around them. They couldn't see very far in the falling slow, maybe 50 yards away. They were in a cocoon of snow, protected.

Seeley tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The fat snowflakes fluttered into his mouth and he stood there for a moment. Suddenly her voice came from his side, "What are you doing?"

"Catching snowflakes." He opened an eye and looked at her without moving his head. She smiled at him deviously. Suddenly a large lump of snow fell into his mouth and Temperance Brennan laughed as she jumped a few feet away from him. Her laughter was like chimes to his ears, beautiful sounds that he wish he could record to listen to forever.

"Bones!" He gasped and smiled wickedly at her. He bent and scooped up a handful of snow; he balled it and tossed it in her direction. She laughed and avoided it easily, jumping out of the way. She returned fire and they battled with the snowballs. He eventually made it close enough and attempted to tackle her. She laughed as she jumped out of his path. He turned at the last moment and caught her wrist. Smiling madly he pulled her down with him. He protected her body in the fall and she landed on his chest with a thump.

"You're heavy Bones." He joked and she glared at him. He smiled and kissed her. They broke the kiss and she rolled off of him into the snow. They lay next to each other in silence, watching the snow fall from the heavens. The sound of their breathing and the sound of snow falling were the only sounds that came to their ears, furthering the effect of seclusion.

"Are you afraid of death Booth?" She asked suddenly. Booth turned his head to look at her, she remained looking up to the heavens, and Booth turned his head to join her gaze.

"I'm not afraid of my own."

"Is that because you believe you will go to heaven?"

"Maybe, but we all die Bones…No matter what we think happens we die. But I don't believe that we ever really leave."

"Like ghosts?" she said skeptically.

"No, I believe that when someone we love dies they stay with us. Regardless of heaven and hell, they stay with us in our hearts. What's with the sudden discussion about death?"

She turned her head to look at him; her eyes were wide and wondering. "You asked me what I would do if I had only a few hours left.. It's a natural progression to the afterlife."

"Is it? What do you think will happen when you die Bones?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to believe that when we die we go somewhere else, but there's no evidence."

"That's why it's called faith."

"You know I don't believe in that stuff…. But… I wonder how I'll be remembered." He turned his head and their eyes locked.

"I don't think have anything to worry about with being remembered Bones."

"Maybe not, but I do wonder what my purpose in life was. If I was to die right now… all the work that I left unfinished.."

"The eternal question." Booth said with a smirk, suddenly his face became serious. "You've helped a lot of people Bones. You've given lives back, faces back, and loved ones back. You've helped people find love, you've helped friends. You've helped me."

She smiled at him, and he continued, "You've helped me find myself. I'd be lost without you Temperance…. I don't know what I'll do without you."

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes. Booth knew that their time was running out, he couldn't have more then minutes left. He rolled over in the snow and touched her face gently with his hand.

"I'll never forget you Temperance. My life is better because of you and I cannot imagine it without you." He said softly. She touched his face with her free hand as she lifted her head to kissed him gently.

"I love you too Seeley." She said and gave him a bright smile, "Let's go, it's getting cold and dark."

They wandered back to the car only to find that Booth had locked the keys inside. After being very annoyed at himself; they began the walk home. Booth didn't dare look at his watch, he knew it was near her time but he didn't want to know how close. He didn't want to see it coming. They approached a crowded intersection, full of people out on Christmas Eve. There was a scream from behind them and a man raced past the two of them.

"Stop! Thief! He's got my purse!" screamed the voice. Booth turned and Bones took off after the man. Booth's heart screamed in his chest. The world felt like it was racing past him, and he knew he wasn't going to let her die without a fight.

"Bones! Stop!" He roared, she didn't seem to hear him. She was chasing the man, focused on catching him. She didn't see the busy intersection that she was running towards. Booth dug in and ran harder, faster than he ever had. The man rushed into the street and Temperance faltered as she stepped into the street. She stumbled and lost her balance for a second. Headlights blinded her beautiful eyes and she gasped. The car was too close, she was paralyzed with fear. She opened her mouth to scream and her eyes closed against the light.

She suddenly felt her body jar but she knew it wasn't the car. The horns of the car screamed in her ear and she heard the sickening sound of a body being hit by something very, very heavy. She opened her eyes and yards away from her lay the body of her Seeley Booth. He had pushed her out of the way, he had saved her.. at the cost of his life.

She stopped breathing. She couldn't get her mind to focus. People crowded around her and him and between them. She crawled through the crowd to get next to him. He was unconscious and his breathing was shallow. His body was twisted and she knew her broken his ribs and both legs, along with his arm. Suddenly her voice and air came rushing back. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_This is not the last chapter btw. There is at least one more, maybe two I don't know. _


	8. Words

_Chapter 8: Words._

_A/N: Yeah. There was a different chapter 8 before. I had more than enough time to think about it and decided that that was REALLY REALLY dumb and stupid and hated it. I didn't want to lose the chapter though so I fixed it. This is different so please re read it. I should have about two more chapters left to do. They will be up soon. I promise._

_The Day Prior_

Booth stepped into Angela's office. He had arrived early to pick up Bones for her surprise under the stars but he wanted to leave something with Angela. He had no idea if he would be able to change Bones's fate but just in case he could he wanted to leave something for her. Angela was pacing with her computer in her hand when she looked up at him.

"Booth? Oh, I get it. Here to see if I got some dirt on Brennan?" She titled her head and gave him a slightly disapproving look. Her face transitioned into a happy one, "Or do you need help with a surprise?"

"I have a favor to ask." He said and pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and held it out for her. Angela took it and looked it over in her hands before giving Booth a questioning look.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter for Bones. I want you to give it to her if anything should happen to me." Angela gave him a shocked and confused look.

"What? What's going on? Are you in trouble? Is Brennan in trouble?" Booth shook his head and waved his hands at her.

"No. No nothing like that." Booth said quickly, "No I just.. Our lives are dangerous. I don't ever want to leave her without something. I don't want to do what her parents did."

"_God._ That is so romantic." She said breathlessly. "I understand completely."

"So you'll hang onto it for me? You'll do me this favor?" She smiled warmly and nodded at him. He let out the breath he'd been holding. "I just don't want to leave her without saying goodbye, just in case."

He turned and was almost out of her office when she called out to him. He stopped in the doorway and looked towards her. She stood with her hands on her hips in an extremely defiant position. "If you hurt her, even for a second… I am going to marry the richest man in the world and do not doubt that he won't take joy in your misery."

He smiled and laughed a bit awkwardly at her before saying, "I would overthrow heaven and earth to make her happy."

He left her office and strode towards Bones's, leaving Angela smiling. She put the envelope in her purse and returned to her work with a sigh. Temperance Brennan had no idea how lucky she was to find a guy like Seeley Booth.

---!!!---

Siren's grew louder in the distance, Temperance Brennan could hear them. Her brain analyzed her surrounding and the accident with and odd disconnection. She could tell the ambulances were almost there, maybe 500 yards away. They would be there any moment, but she couldn't understand why she didn't feel like they were moving fast enough.

"Booth." She called over and over again, she had laid out next to his body so she could see his face. His body was badly beaten and no one was touching him. She has screamed at them to not move him, in case his back was broken. His breathing was labored and his eyes were drifting in and out of focus. She kept calling to him, trying to keep him awake.

He groaned and his eyes focused on her. She smiled and touched his face gently, careful not to put too much pressure on him. A smile crossed his face and she returned it.

"Booth, don't give up on me okay?" she pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes, She didn't dare cry. Tears would blurr her vision and she had to focus, if she lost it she'd lose Booth. "Come on Booth, hang in there. The ambulance is almost here."

He groaned again and looked like he wanted to say something to her. His lips moved but she couldn't hear anything. She moved her finger over his lips, "Don't speak okay? You can say it to me later."

_I love you._ His mouth moved those words and then his breathing dropped off. There was a rush of activity around her as a police officer began to try to pull her away. Two paramedics swooped in and began to check Booth out, they loaded him onto a stretcher and began to attempt to revive him. A second police officer joined the first in trying to hold her back.

"Seeley! Seeley!" She called to him over and over as she fought to get closer. She didn't know what had come over her. It was like she was watching herself in a movie. She had no control over her actions. She watched herself collapse into sob, repeating his name over and over again.

The officers loaded her into a cop car to follow the ambulance. She sobbed the whole way while the officer tried to talk to her. She couldn't understand a word he said, nothing was breaking through her mind. Slowly words got through to her.

"Is there anyone we can call?"

"Call!" She dug in her pockets and produced her cell phone. Immediately she dialed Angela's number, impatiently waiting for her to answer the phone

---!!!---

"I'm on my way sweetie." Angela said and hung up her phone and grabbed her purse. "Jack!"

Hodgen's jogged into the room, concerned. Angela looked and sounded troubled, "What the matter?"

"Booth's been hit by a car." She said stunned. She didn't quite believe it, and almost immediately she remembered the letter Booth had given her. She rummaged in her purse and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Hodgen's asked as he approached her

"Booth gave me this letter for Brennan yesterday. Just in case something was to happen to him." Angela said slowly, giving Hodgen's a look of confusion and bewilderment.

"That is creepy." Jack agreed. They looked at the envelope before he took her hand, "Come on. We should get to the hospital."


	9. Goodybye

_Chapter 9: Goodbye_

_a/n__: One more chapter.. __well__ at least one more. It all depends how nicely I wrap it up next time. I like how this is working out better then what I was thinking of doing. I'm sorry to keep you on edge so long, drama __drama__ drama-llama. Please hang in there._

Temperance Brennan stood outside the surgery waiting room. They had brought Booth into the emergency room and moved him to surgery almost immediately. The staff had shown her where she could wait. It had been a daze and she really couldn't remember getting out of the cop car, let alone which hallways she had travelled. Her brain was fuzzy and disorientated. She'd never felt this way before and it was terrifying. She still felt very disconnected and every so often he mind would separate from her and she would find herself having confusion thoughts. Analyzing nothing and everything, even herself. She couldn't process any of the information she was getting.

"Tempe!" Angela's voice called and Temperance turned instinctively towards it. Angela and Hodgen's were moving swiftly towards her. Reality sunk in again as Angela wrapped her arms around Temperance and she burst into fresh sobs. "What happened?"

"I.. there was a purse catcher.. and I chased him. I wasn't paying attention and ran into the street. I fell and… and Booth pushed me out of the way. He saved me, like always." Temperance spoke with a shaky voice, "I don't know why I chased that guy. I.. it's all my fault."

"No. No don't say that." Angela comforted her friend, pulling her into a chair. "You were just trying to do the right thing. Have the doctor's been out to see you yet?"

"Yes, they come regularly. It's been a little while though, he took a beating. They don't know.." Temperance trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud. Saying aloud made it true and she wanted nothing more than to be able to avoid admitting the truth. Angela hung onto her friend for the next several hours. The others began to arrive and wait with them. The doctors had not been out to see Temperance since before Angela's and Jack's arrival. They all feared what this meant for their hero agent, but none wanted to voice it. Even Zack could feel that he shouldn't discuss anything.

Eventually Jack put his hand on Angela's shoulder and handed her the letter. He convinced her without speaking that it was important. That Temperance should read it, that it was not looking good for Seeley Booth, and he should get his goodbye incase Temperance got a chance for hers. Angela sighed; she had hoped never to remember this letter after the other day.

"Tempe.." Angela said softly and the woman in the chair next to hurt turned her head. Temperance's face was blank and sullen. Angela knew that she was detaching herself so she could handle what was happening. Temperance really needed that letter. "This is for you. Booth gave it to me yesterday just in case something happened."

Temperance took the letter from Angela and turned it over and over in her hand. Her name was written across the front of it, in Booth's scratchy masculine hand writing. He had once called it chicken scratch, which had completely confused her. She opened the envelope slowly and removed the page from the inside. The letter even smelled like him, and her heart skipped a beat in terror as she began to read his writing.

_Bones,_

_First, thank Angela for giving this to you._

_Second, I love you. _

_I'm sorry Temperance, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could keep you from this pain, that I could shelter you from his. If you are reading this that means that I've managed to save you, at least one last time._

_I'm sorry for getting you to fall in love with me and then leaving you like this. Please don't be angry with me, please. I really do love you. I have had one of the most wonderful times the past two days trying to show you just how much you mean to me. If I haven't fully explained it then let me try now._

_I, Seeley Booth, cannot exist in this world without you. I don't know when it happened or when you found your way under my skin but I simply cannot fathom a life without you. I __love your social awkwardness, your__ bluntness__, your desire for the truth__. I love that you stand up to me, that you never back down. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I've know a lot of people. You're smart, and independent, and you don't need anyone until you get into trouble. I love that. I love you. I cannot say that enough. I could say it ever second for my natural life and it wouldn't be enough.__ Get Zack to tell you how many times that would be._

_Now I have a favor to ask of you. A few favors, but you can't resist a dead guy can you? No you can't so don't argue and just do it for me Bones._

_Tell Zack that he's a good kid and I'm proud of him.__ I know you are mad at me for stopping him from going to Iraq but, tell him I think he was a good guy for doing it._

_Tell Angela and Hodgen's to get and get married already._

_Tell Cam that I'm sorry. She'll know why so don't worry about the reason._

_Tell Rebecca that I'm sorry, again she'll know why._

_As for Parker__ Keep your eye on him okay? Buy him a present on __his birthday and Christmas.__ That kid loves you, he always has._

_Call Sully. His emergency satellite number is in my cell phone. He's not me but__he's__ the only person that will do right by you. __Just do it Temperance._

_Finally, __Promise me that you will come to my grave at least once a year. I know that you don't believe in this heaven and hell__ thing. But h__umor me__ Temperance._

_I wish I could make this letter last forever. I wish that I didn't have to write this __at all__. I've never been happier in my life then I have in the past few days with you. I love you, and believe me__if__ there is a heaven (and there is) I will be waiting for you. Don't ever give up okay?_

_Yours, in life and death_

_Seeley Booth_

Temperance let her hand with the letter fall to her lap. Her chest felt as if it was decaying from the inside. Her heart physically hurt and couldn't understand. Tears filled her eyes but no sobs came to her throat. The drops over flowed her eyes and ran down her face in a sad cascade. She felt as if the world was crushing in around her, she couldn't breathe.

Two people in scrubs came down the hallway. They approached the group and Temperance knew it was bad news. Her hands clamped tight on the letter.

"Are you all here for Seeley Booth?" The group stood up. Temperance stood in of all of them, Rebecca just over her one shoulder and Angela behind the other.

"I'm sorry. We had our very-" Cries of anguish broke out and Temperance heard none of it. She cut the doctor off.

"I want to see him." The doctors looked at each other, as if they were going to say no. "Please."

The one doctor relented and led the way down the long halls to the surgery room. The place was still a disaster. Blood was all over Seeley's perfect body. His arm was still badly broken, and his clothes in shreds. Amidst all this chaos his body was silent and still. Temperance reached out and took his hand in hers.

It still felt warm and she shuddered. Only hours ago those hand had been all over her body, caressing her. He had been so full of life. She moved from his hand to his face. She brushed the flecks of blood, and dirt from his perfect complexion. He looked so peaceful, except for the huge bruises that covered his face and his body.

She stood there for several minutes, gently running her fingers through his hair. She wanted to call out to him, wanted to scream and wail but she knew it was wasted energy. She couldn't remain silent for long though, she had to say her goodbye.

"I'll do everything you asked Seeley. I don't want to call Sully but I will. I don't want to say goodbye to everyone for you, but I will. I will visit your grave every day. I wish I could sit here forever and say goodbye for the rest of eternity. That way I'd never have to really let you go. Thank you for saving me again, not just today. You rescued me from myself when you walked into my life. I can never repay you. I love you Seeley."

She kissed his lips gently.

"Goodbye."


	10. The Wager

_Chapter 10: The Wager_

"Goodbye," Echoed for a moment in Seeley Booth's brain. He didn't understand. He felt like he was in a world of molasses and it was the middle of winter. He could feel Temperance, her could feel her near him, he could see her. He wanted to call out to her, to wrap his arms around her and protect her forever. She was walking away, he could feel her leaving. He had to stop her, she couldn't leave him. Her felt himself reach out but his body on the table didn't move.

Slowly, Seeley became aware of his surroundings. The world in front of his was exactly what would be expected. The hospital surgery room, the hallway, and Temperance Brennan. Behind him and to the sides was white nothingness. White that stretched out forever and didn't, distorting his reality.

"You gave your life for hers." A familiar voice said behind Seeley. He turned and things started to snap into place.

"I'm dead?" He looked down and touched his body. His hands moved now, but the self he saw in the room still did not. He felt as if her was floating, but couldn't move in any direction.

"Yes. I have to say that I am impressed that you could not only give up your life but you found a way to take care of her as well as your child. Writing her a letter like that, asking her to watch out for Parker. Saying goodbye to those you cared for, protecting her to the very last. We weren't expecting that." Lionel stood in a white robe. Glorious wings hung off his back and the light of heaven itself surrounded him. He could have sworn he heard harp music but he may have just been hallucinating. Lionel looked glorious, as Seeley had always thought angels should look.

"You are angel's, you know everything." Seeley said dismissively and watched as the vision of Temperance Brennan was walking away from his body. He wanted to make her stop, call out to her, but she didn't seem to notice him. Seeley felt frustrated, why was he being tortured? Why didn't they just take him away and let him be miserable.

"On the contrary.. We do not know everything.. No one knows everything. Not even HER." Lionel said and moved closer to Seeley. One could say that Lionel was walking but his feet did not touch any sort of ground when they moved. Lionel stood next to Seeley, watching the life he was leaving behind. "You surprised everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Heaven is a very interesting place. It's wonderful but sometimes we can get a little bored." Lionel confessed with a shrug as he continued to watch Seeley's life. It seemed to be moving slower, Temperance kept walking but she didn't manage to reach the door. "Sometimes we make bets."

"Make bets?"

"Yes. Bets, wagers… its very different from the betting you have on earth. So, Metatron and I had a wager with HER. Metatron is the voice of god, by the way. Metatron agreed with me, that if you were to be given three days to do over again that you would confess your obvious love to Temperance and then would try to keep her from her fate. Try to be selfish and keep you both alive so you could enjoy your time together." Lionel looked over his shoulder to the Heavens before continuing. "SHE believed that you would find a way to trade fates with Temperance."

"God is a woman?"

"SHE is nothing and everything, and SHE is not the point. The point is that during this wager you surprised HER." Lionel smiled at Seeley. "No one in all of the time that we have been doing this… and that's a long time.. Has anyone ever thought about trying to make someone happy if they end up trading fates."

"So, what?"

"People will either try to keep the person alive and not trade fates or they will unselfishly trade fates with the one they love. I have never seen someone do what you did and once you began to act unselfish like that it was decided." Lionel smiled, avoiding the telling Seeley obvious, as always, "You are unique Seeley Booth, so unique that it has been decided to call off the wager."

"What the heck does that mean? Would you stop talking in circles and just tell me damn it?!" Seeley was aggravated. Was Temperance going to die anyway? He wanted to move closer to Lionel to put a hand on him, just one hand… just one punch.

"It means that you are not welcome here." Lionel said with a smile. Seeley glared his confusion at Lionel. He still didn't understand the stupid angel. There was a noise behind him, but before Seeley could turn his head he was in a new place. He was cold and the bright lights stung his eyes. A steady beeping was sounding off something near his head, and he felt a burning desire to cough.

He gasped for air and his body screamed in pain. He could tell his ribs were broken, as well as his arm. Reality came flooding back immediately and so did Temperance Brennan. She suddenly appeared over his head as he gasped for air.

"Seeley? Oh my god…" She was touching his face, tears falling from her brilliant eyes. She was gone again and he heard her screaming down the hallway. "DOCTOR! HE'S BREATHING!"

---!!!---

Seeley Booth woke slowly, dazed and disorientated. Like was flooding into the room and he slowly realized that he was not in his bedroom at home, this place was far too bright. There was a rhythmical beeping of machines and the sounds of people talking. A voice cut out in the fog of sounds and he latched onto it.

"If you squints don't stop talking about squint stuff I will have the doctors throw you out." He grumped and went to shift in the bed, only to find that movement was extremely painful. He grimaced and eased himself back to where he was. He opened his eyes and looked around the room in earnest. Zack, Hodgen's, Angela, and of course, Temperance crowded in the private suite he had. His eyes latched onto Temperance and his body didn't seem to hurt very much anymore.

"You've been asleep for two days." Temperance spoke quietly and squeezed the hand she was holding. Of course it was the hand that was attached to his broken arm, but he chose not to inform her of that.

"Good to see that his attitude wasn't harmed." Hodgen's joked and smiled at Booth. "It's really good."

"Technically you have done the impossible Agent Booth. You were dead for 5 minutes, a brain without oxygen for more than and you run the risk..," Zack began to ramble and Angela cut him off.

"What Zack means is that it's really good to have you back." Angela nudged Hodgen's lightly and he seemed to get the idea.

"Zack hey.. I hear that the lab tech wanted your opinion about something. Did I mention she thinks you're hot?" Hodgen's covered, pushing Zack towards the door. The three of them escaped out of the room all while Zack wondered aloud the probability of Booth's brain damage from lack of oxygen. The door shut behind them, leaving Temperance and Seeley alone.

Silence filled the room, except for the beeps of the machines, and they both felt the chasm that seemed to have formed between them. They both felt surprisingly awkward, on the brink of blushing suddenly. Like school children caught playing doctor in the playhouse. So much had transpired when he had been dying; neither really knew what to say.

"You were dead." She said so bluntly and suddenly that Booth laughed. The warm rich honest sound filled the room and she looked taken back. He smiled warmly as he stopped laughing. He covered her hands with his good hand, wincing slightly at the pain, and squeezed.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at him and the distance that had been between them, the Grand Canyon that had appeared, suddenly melted away. "I'll try not to do it again."

"I read the letter."

"I know. I could hear you."

"You could hear me?"

"Yeah. I could hear you calling and I couldn't leave you. Come 'ere." He said and pulled her toward him on the bed. She delicately moved to sit on the bed and draped across his body, their faces not far apart. His good hand moved through the hair that hung in his way to the back of her head, holding it out of his line of sight. Their eyes flashed in each other's gaze and he pulled her gently towards him.

Their lips brushed softly across each other's and Seeley could feel his heart melt. Their parted lips and tongues crossed sides in desire of conquest. They kissed as gently as possible but passion and intensity still managed to shine through. Her teeth pulled softly on his lower lip and he groaned his appreciation. He pulled her closer and pulled her mouth deeper into the kiss. They moved with love and passion for several moments before they pulled apart, both breathing heavy. She tiled her head resting her forehead against his. They breathed deeply together for several moments until she opened her beautiful azure eyes as he spoke quietly while he watched her.

"You better not have called Sully."

Her mouth twisted slightly and a devious looked flashed across her eyes. He tried to give her a stern look, but all he could muster was desire. She tilted her face and their lips were inches apart again, her hot breath caressing and teasing his lips. He tried to tilt his head to capture her lips but she pulled back, keeping an even distance from him. He was almost ready to beg her, when her voice slipped out in a low, soft, and ridiculously sultry tone. She spoke before taking his lips with hers again.

"Sully who?"

_a/n__ – One more chapter after this one. I know I kept you all on the edge of your seat with his. I was worth it I hope. I've been having a lot of fun writing this story and reading the reviews. Thank you for reading the story and if you enjoyed it please let me know. If not? Please let me know._

_Thought I should add. I hate Lionel, he's a cocky arrogant and a bit of a twit. I like him in this chapter though… I love/hate him. He's a cool character__and__ you WILL see him at least one more time… _


	11. Second Christmas

_Chapter 11: Second Christmas_

"I have a surprise for you." Temperance Brennan said with a sweet smile as she waited at the door of Seeley Booth's hospital room. They had kept him several days and he was finally well enough to be released. Seeley couldn't be happier about that; he had been going stir crazy waiting for them to let him go. It had been only 5 days that he'd been forced to stay there while they monitored him, but if felt like 5 days too many for Seeley.

His ribs still burned in his chest from the cracking that they had received, and his arm was now in a very large and chunky cast, that hung in a sling at his side. He was on paid leave until the cast came off in three months. At the present, the thought of having several months with Temperance without work to get in the way… it made him very, very happy.

He slid off the bed and gritted his teeth a bit as his body growled its resistance to him moving so much. He'd cracked his ribs before so he was used to it, but it still hurt like a bitch. He silently thanked his doctors for the pain meds they had given him. He moved across the room and stood next to the wheelchair that she had brought for him. He looked at it and then her, "You are _not_ going to make me.."

"The doctor said." Temperance said gave him a look that told him not to mess with her. He gave a begrudging look and sat. Temperance stepped behind it and began to wheel him to the exit. Eventually Seeley tilted his head backward and looked up at her while she pushed him down the hallway.

"Come on Bones…My arm is broken not my legs."

"Doctor's orders." She said and a wicked grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. Seeley reached out and stopped the one wheel with his good hand. Temperance looked down at him and he could really see her trying to hide the smile now.

"Which doctor?" He questioned and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Me." She burst out laughing, Seeley growled and jumped from the chair. Temperance was giggling and holding her sides, leaning up against the wall. Seeley stepped around the chair and pulled Temperance close against him, ceasing her giggling, though her eyes still shone brightly as if she would burst out laughing at any moment.

"Very funny, very funny Temperance." She smiled brightly even though his voice dripped with sarcasm. As if to make his point about how unfunny the joke was he pushed her gently backwards, up against the wall of the hallway. She still smiled brightly at him and he pressed against her, giving her a cocky smile as he did so. She slipped her arms around his neck, brushing his cheeks with her finger tips as she did so.

"We are going to be late for your surprise." She said in a soft voice as he bent his head to hers. He hovered his mouth inches from hers and teased her like that.

"Oh?" He moved his head a fraction closer. She could feel his breath across her lips and instinctively her head tilted back, making it easier to kiss him. Seeley moved his head away to keep the distance equal, just enough so that they were almost but not touching. His smile grew wider and his hand slipped from her waist and caught her hand. He moved away from the wall, tugging Temperance who fell into step beside him. They left the hospital hand in hand.

---!!!---

"Seriously Bones, what's the surprise?" Booth said as they stepped out of the elevator to his floor. He secretly hoped it was going to be Temperance naked in a bed with nothing to do for several days, but he wasn't trying to get his hopes up. They moved his door and he stood next to her, leaning slightly on the wall, as she turned the key in the lock.

"I can't tell you what it is but you have to close your eyes." Seeley raised his eyebrows. Maybe Temperance was going to really give him something dirty. He looked at her quizzically for a second and then closed his eyes. He heard the door open and then Temperance's voice. "Wait here, and don't peek."

Temperance slipped into the apartment and greeted Rebecca and Parker warmly but silently. She whispered that Booth was waiting outside the door and Rebecca nodded. She hugged her son and the slipped out of the door and down the hallway quietly. Temperance followed Rebecca into the hallway and once she was out of sight, Temperance steered Seeley into the doorway.

"Open your eyes." She whispered and Seeley complied. The Christmas tree they had decorated was almost dead, but the ornaments and the lights shone brightly on it. There were gifts around the bottom of the tree, a train puttering around happily by them. There was Christmas music just starting up from his stereo, and above everything else; Parker was standing there smiling warmly at his father.

"Daddy!" Parker cheered and Seeley stepped into the apartment to hug his son. He looked around, taking everything in, and smiled at Temperance.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered warmly, "Merry Christmas Seeley."

---!!!---

"Thanks again Rebecca." Temperance said as Rebecca and Parker left later that evening. Rebecca smiled her reply and they disappeared into the elevator. Seeley pushed the door shut and turned to Temperance. He smiled warmly at her.

"That was the best surprise."

"Really?" He nodded his reply and they began gravitating towards each other. "I remembered you saying last year that you and Parker would have your own Christmas when he was supposed to go to Vermont…Since you were in the hospital on Christmas day I though.."

"It was a great surprise Bones." He slipped his good hand past her cheek and through her soft hair. She pressed her hands into his shirt, moving them upward to grip at the collar of his button down shirt. She gazed at him warmly and he lowered his lips to hers.

He tilted his heads and their lips slid across each other in a fluid sensual motion. She tightened her grip on his shirt, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened and their tongues mingled in the shared space. She pulled his lip into her mouth and they broke the kiss moments later to embrace in a hug. Her arms slipped from his collar under his arms to his back, while Seeley moved his arms behind her shoulders. They swayed for a time to the music that was playing, enjoying the comfort the other person brought.

"Booth?" She said hesitantly after a time, he responded with a soft noise, not breaking the embrace.

"Mmm?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I've never felt like this for anyone before." She didn't move, they remained swaying to the music as Temperance found a way to express her feelings. "But I'm not going to be the kind of girl I expect you to want."

"What do you mean?" Seeley asked quietly, running his good hand through her hair.

"I'm not the kind to say home. I don't want kids.. I don't believe in marriage. I love my job, I love working with you to solve cases. I don't want to give that up. I still love you, more then everything else… but I I don't want you to think that I'm going to just change.."

"No one's asking you too Bones." He said quietly and she lifted her head to look at him. He chucked a smile, "I don't love you because I want you to fit into a role Temperance."

"I just.. you believe in marriage.."

"I love you because of who you are. I love you because you are irritating. Because you can look at a pile of bones and tell me something I don't know. Because you never back down. Because you don't get all my crappy pop culture references. Because you look so cute the one time you do."

She smiled happily at him and began tugging him backwards towards the bedroom while he continued, "I don't want to have anyone other than you as my partner. Even when you shoot me."

"Sorry." She said and continued to steer him towards the bedroom. He tilted his head and kissed her deeply as the crossed into the bedroom.

"We _are_ going to have a TV when we live together though Bones…"

----------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------------------------------

_That's the end. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. I plan on writing more stories, sometime soon. More Bones no doubt. I am having fun with them as characters.__ Thank you for all the reviews and the encouragement to continue the story. Sorry to keep you all hanging when if Booth would live or not._

_-Allison "McKenzie" Lins_


End file.
